The present invention relates to fire safety products and methods. Heat and flame resistant fibers are used to produce fire-resistant clothing for fire fighters. Fire fighting clothing, such as fire turnout gear utilized by fire departments, generally comprise overgarments which are manufactured and specifically designed to protect a fire fighter while attacking a fire. As such, the use of such garments is subject to and dependent upon the formal training of the user and the strict guidelines under which fire fighters operate while fighting a fire. These fire fighting apparel products have a high performance relative to fire resistance and come at a correspondingly high cost. The materials range from fibers from the aramid family, such as fibers marketed under the NOMEX.RTM. and KEVLAR.RTM. trademarks to even higher-technology, higher-cost fibers such as polyamide fibers marketed under the trademark P84.RTM. and the like. The fireproof fabrics used in the outer layer of fire fighting turnout gear typically are not soft, pliable, or friendly to human skin.
Glass fibers are used to fabricate fire extinguishing blankets for use in smothering fires associated with restaurant grease fires, home grease fires, or other like localized and highly flammable situations. These blankets typically include one or more of water-soaked fabric layers, polyester sheets impregnated with hydrous gels, metallic layers, or layers of inorganic fibers. These blankets have been developed and optimized for use as a fire extinguishing tool.